Transformers The New War
by lich93
Summary: A New war between Autobots and Decepticons has broken out, their leaders Optimus Prime and Megatron are missing! the search has spread throughout the galaxy! Who will win?
1. Prolouge

Hello everyone it is I Lich93 aka Shade the Shadow Lord getting my writing skills back into action and writtign this fan fic I uh need encouragment to finish my other story but uh yea ok so here is the drill

Disclaimer: I honestly don't own transformers although any character created by me is mine and you may not use him for oyur own story..

Transformers The New War

Prelude

The meteor streaked through the dark skies of Philadelphia a couple looked at the sky from upon a hill under a tree. "Look a shooting star Liz make a wish." The girl smiled and closed her eyes opening them her boyfriend asked her. "What was your wish?" "Can't tell ya." Smiled gazing longing fully into her love's eyes. Unknown to them the star had changed directions heading directly towards the city moments later … impact a second meteor approached and collided relevantly close to the next the area was in utter panic fire fighter and police surrounding the area the ambulance came shortly escorting any injured out of the area the flame cleared and the damage was recognized following the trail of destruction a small group of five teens snuck past security one was taping the whole thing as they followed it to the end there was ……nothing there giggling and laughing like they were high they searched for a bit a creaking was heard then screaming. The group ran out of the rubble and where investigated by the police "Hold it what were you doin in der this is a restricted area." The group started speaking gibberish one made her sentence to most understandable "Giant…. metal… men" the police officer cracked up whilst they tried to convince him otherwise distracted they all failed to notice a 2007 JK Jeep Wrangler Rubicon driving away followed by a Jaguar XF pulling away from the scene. 


	2. Hot Wiring and High Speed Chases

Hi uh me lich 93

Hi uh me lich 93

Disclaimer: don't own transformers however characters Created by me belong to myself

Chapter 1: Hot Wiring and High Speed Chases

**Somewhere on the streets of ****Philadelphia**

Two cars Speed down the highway multiple police vehicles in hot pursuit, sirens blaring a chopper whirling overhead viewers at home glued to their T.V. screens. "This is channel 10 news broadcasting live, police are in pursuit of 2 speeding vehicles. Heading down Horizon Boulevard." Two mean looking kids scoffed at the T.V. in the store display. "Ha I go bout 20 miles faster then that on a regular basis." One kid stared intensely at the T.V. "I think we're near here. " The other kid looked at him "whatever Chad come on." As soon as he walked out the cars on the screen swerved around the corner and raced past the kid blowing his hat off. " HOLY #&" he ducked back into the store.

The cars swerved onto the next street cutting off a Truck carrying a ramp the street was blocked off by more cars on the screen of the T.V. families and anyone who was watching stared at the T.V. "The Vehicles have been stopped and the police have them surrounded." Was the reporter's statement. Suddenly the cars revved their engines and went over the rent landing behind the cops and driving into the park. Screams were heard as couples children and park goers alike scrambled in fear as the cars disappeared into downtown Philadelphia.

The two cars silently hid in an alley cop cars rolling past suddenly a man in a ski mask ran up to one of the cars windows and pointed a gun in the window. There was no one there dumbfounded he picked the lock and got in " no keys oh well gotta hotwire it." he began messing with the wiring. A moment later the man was flung form the car. "What the hell?" the man got up and looked at the car again no one in there "what the hell's with this car?" "You humans disgust me." "W-w-who's there?" The thug held his gun up and looked around no one "Man I'm losin it." "Hey flesh bag I don't like it when people mess with my shit I'm gonna teach yaw to screw with Salvage." Suddenly the car's door slammed shut and the car drove into the man pushing him into the brick wall "MY LEGS YOU BROKE MY LEGS." The thug began shouting "I'm gonna bash your head in next." "SALVAGE!" a second voice shouted the man's eyes widened "I'm going crazy an empty car hit me and I'm hearing voices." The first voice quieted down "Sorry boss." "Salvage never mind let's go." As the cars drove away silently, and sped down the street.

"This is Channel 10 news bringing you live feed from the hospital room of a man who claims to have been attacked by an possessed car what physiatrists believe is a mental crazed suicide attempt."

"This is bad the Decepticons are already here we gotta move fast." As a trio of cars drove carefully down the street avoiding attention.

I wish people Would review this


	3. Drop the Bombshell

Drop the Bombshell

The Earth, such a peaceful blue planet. Satellites, space stations and old wrecks stuck in earth's gravity decaying with time. A large ship also orbited the Earth, the Scout class Decepticon Warship Nebula 3. A relatively small warship in the Decepticon fleet was much larger than the space stations, onboard Decepticon forces were hard at work.

"Slag it!" Shouted a frustrated Decepticon, he wore a suit of light green medium class light armour. Slamming his hand on the table his purple optics glaring at the cybercube. "Now now, just because you rolled a 1 and lost half your days supply of energon doesn't mean you should take it out on the table." A sly looking transformer with a smart look on his face arms crossed grabbed a pile of glowing cubes and slid it over to his side of the table. He was a smaller Decepticon, about a head shorter than most. wearing light class dark grey armour he looked quit important even with his small stature. "Shut up Circuitwreck! You must have rigged the number cube!" The green armoured Decepticon sulked leaning in his chair crossing his arms in anger. A third Decepticon approached, much larger than both of her comrades she sported black heavy class armour. "Don't be a sore loser Rimrip." A big playful smile on the Femme's face. Rimrip the green armoured one flinched at the large Decepticon's command, grumbling her muttered something foul mouthed .Before a scene was caused the communications system flicked and an image of the leader of this troop, Scope appeared. "Scope reporting Nebula 3 do you copy?"

Circuitwreck walked to the comm. system. "We read you commander what are your orders?" The Decepticons that were on deck lined up waiting for the commands. Scope nodded and continued "Salvage and I just shook off the natural's law enforcement systems. Bombshell I want you to be deployed, Salvage will plant a beacon to were you are to touch down at."

The large Decepticon nodded, she smiled. "Yes sir, I'll blast all opposition at your command." Circuitwreck ran over to the deployment ramp prepping it for immediate launch. Scope looked at his troops, "Dismissed!" He clicked off. Rimrip sighed tremendously "I doubt Lord Megatron is even on this planet why would Starscream send us out here!?" Bombshell giggled "Well silly Starscream is enjoying being the leader too much, he doesn't want to find Megatron." Circuitwreck nodded "He enjoys power far too much, it will be his downfall. However we have no clues to our Lord Megatron's coordinates so until then it's a widespread search." Bombshell nodded walking into the deployment pod, and Rimrip Sealed it off as circuit wreck waited for the signal.

*Meanwhile On Earth*

A trio of cars raced down the highway: A red Telsa roadster, which was swerving rather dangerously a white limousine and finally at the head of the pack a Ford F - 150 King Ranch Supercrew. Each of these vehicles had the symbol of the Autobots detailed on their hoods. The limo sighed "Quit swerving Pyrobolt you are making zee humans nervous." The roadster chuckled "What I'm fine not hitting any humans!" The Supercrew cut Pyrobolt off. "Pyrobolt, don't cause trouble today." The Roadster sighed considering it's options. "Okay I'll behave, ohh Decepticons!" The limo took a sweep of the area "I don't zee any, wait zhere zhey are!" as he spoke A Jaguar XF and 2007 Jeep Wrangler speed off smashing a car as they escaped. The Supercrew revved it's engines "Steel guard, Pyrobolt. Pursue the decepticons!" Pyrobolt the Roadster laughed "GOT IT RIFTLOCK BOSS MAN!" Speeding off nearly hitting a pair of pedestrians. Steelguard the Limo with an accent sighed "Zhere are few thingz separating zhat boy from being a decepticon himself." Driving off after him. The Supercrew, Riftlock drove behind him "well he's loyal to the Autobots I trust him Steelguard." Steelguard laughed " I trust him too sir, just nervous around him zhat's all."

The chase lead out to the country side a road passing by the ocean there were a few rocks scattered here and there. A beautiful scene worthy of an artist. Silence was ruined as 5 cars speed by. Salvage roared "Damnit! autobots on our tail Scope!" The Wrangler braked skidding around suddenly it's parts began to move eventually revealing a tall slender decepticon with light class armour with camouflage. He had a pair of blue optics like human eyes, he had orange hair under a helmet with a scope covering his right eye. He had a corresponding rifle for a right arm. He was the leader of the Nebula 3 crew, his name was Scope. Salvage looked back to his commander. "Sir?" Scope looked back ducking behind a large rock for cover. " Go on complete the mission I'll hold them off." Salvage sputtered " B but sir that's three Autobots!" Scope nodded "I'll hold them off, I won't be able to destroy them. Now go hurry! To your target." salvage nodded and speed hastily down the road. Pyrobolt speed down quite a way ahead of Steelguard and Riftlock. "Guys speed it up we don't have all day! ACK!" Skidding into a tree as a blast of energy struck the road before him. Steelguard transformed. He was a knight like fellow in white heavy class armour, he was quite tall and has a black moustache. Drawing sword and shield he deflected a second blast. "Zee Decepticon's are taking a fight?" Pyroblt shouted "FINE BY ME." Transforming into a small, punk like autobot. He ah a machine gun attached to his left arm and rocket packs on his back armed with missiles. He was Pyrobolt for a reason you know as he was armed with a flame thrower to his right arm. He shone brightly in his red light class armour with flame details on it . "WAHAHAHAHAHA BURN BABY BURN!" blazing flames erupted hitting the rock Scope sat behind. Riftlock sighed transforming he was taller than Pyrobolt, but shorter than Steelguard he was fairly intelligent looking with a dark blue colour to his medium class armour. "I'll go on ahead the second one left that way." Running in that direction a sudden beam blast stopped him. Scope had rolled out of cover to a second rock and fired nearly hitting Riftlock. "Urgh troublesome." Muttered scope reaching around his waist grabbing a canister with a pin, removing the pin he tossed and transformed driving off quickly. Steelguard roared "LOOK OUT." as there was a large flash blinding everyone.

Salvage sighed "Be okay commander." as he speed past a warning sign. He was approaching a naval base. At the base a pair of guards were watching the football game, the third watching the camera his actual job. "Guys!" He shouted. "Not now Phil, games on." Phil clicked the T.V. off with the remote "Some dare devil bout to ram the gates! Phil grabbed his gun and loaded it. The three walked out as Salvage slammed through the gates nearly knocking the three down. One of the guards whistled "May be illegal , but the dude's got some nice wheels." Phil glared " Shut up Johnson." Who instantly stayed silent. "We have an intruder got past the gates Alpha tower be on the lookout for a Silver coloured Jaguar XF with some robotic devil detailed on the hood." Salvage speed into the base soldiers were crowding everywhere as Salvage leapt transforming in the air. His exhaust pipes going to his right arm began expelling a black smoke screen. With soldiers hacking and coughing everywhere he placed a beacon and began to set it quickly. "Come on , come on, come on!" He hastily clicked away as it grounded itself and launched a pod into the air. Transforming he speed off.

Aboard the Nebula 3 the alarm sounded "Beacon placed Bombshell prepare to disembark!." Circuitwreck clicking buttons smashed a fist into launch as rockets fired and the pod shoot into the atmosphere. Rimrip scoffed "Good riddins, now about that Cybercube." Cracking his knuckles Circuitwreck let out a little sweat drop and ran as fast as his legs could go. The pod burned as parts began to come off. This was supposed to happen and on ground level soldiers began evacuating the estimated area of impact. "Pull out men MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" loading transports moving out of the area. A crash then an explosion, the shockwave was tremendous. After a few minutes the troops looked back scrap metal was stuck in the ground. An officer ran up "Command there is an armed battleship heading off on it's own!" A click on the radio and he had a response "There' shouldn't be anyone embarking today. Strange, ……it's not responding to any communication channels. Send the F-14s out to check it out." the officer began to address the troops and they boarded the aircraft. Sirens blared every which way, A pair of pilots were walking to their jets "Man I'm nervous, my first action." the other pilot laughed "No problem newbie it'll be a cinche, hey I'm Anderson, you?" the pilot nodded nervously, he was a scrawny mousy man small and timid, but he smiled "I'm Mikey, good to meet you Anderson." Anderson a much taller man looked down and smiled "you too Mikey." Taking off the tower buzzed them "All systems go, try to contact the battleship, if not sink it" Anderson nodded "Understood! 8th wing off!" as the F -14s took off. Over the ocean Bombshell chuckled "Bombshell reporting, Scope how are you?" The comm. Link clicked "could have been better, okay head to my coordinates." Bombshell replied "Yes, sir …….Oh there seems to be two natural airborne troops heading my way. Their ordering my return to port. Sir?" Scope could be heard chuckling. "Shoot them down." Bombshell smiled "Yes sir." The turret aimed to the left most aircraft. It's laser began to charge.

______________________________________________

Cliffhanger, finally done this chapter after so long, hoping for good reviews everyone!


End file.
